Rebecca and Mojo's Christmas
by iheartkatamari
Summary: A collab made by Monstarzgirl and me. Rebecca(Monstarzgirl's OC), Mojo, and their friends and family spend Christmas together enjoying each other's company; meanwhile, Mojo, Ace, Snake and their girfriends search for the perfect gifts for each other. Mojo/OC, Ace/OC, Snake/OC.
1. It's Christmastime in Townsville

**This is a collab that Monstarzgirl and I worked on a little while ago(She and I each took turns writing parts of the story) which is a continuation of her own Powerpuff Girls series starring her OC, Rebecca Utonium, the professor's niece. Please enjoy, and a very Merry Christmas to all!(BTW Monstarzgirl, thank you very much for working on this story with me. I've always loved your stories and had a lot of fun writing this story with you; I look forward to us writing more in the future.) :)**

Narrator: The city of Townsville and Christmas is on it's way! Yes, all the trees, decorations, and lights are displayed everywhere as all the townies of Townsville are being merry on this jolly holiday.

In the middle of a bustling city square, Mojo Jojo, who's wearing a blue winter coat, matching pants, and a cranberry red scarf, as well as his usual cape, helmet, and boots, strolls down the sidewalk, walking his little dog Foxy and humming a merry Christmas tune. As they pass by the Townsville jewelry shop, Foxy begins barking excitedly and pawing at the window, causing Mojo to traipse over to see.

"There it is, Foxy," Mojo says happily as he observes a silver necklace with a heart-shaped sapphire pendant and a pair of matching earrings on a display in the window. "The perfect gift for Rebecca." The monkey sighs blissfully as he lays his chin in his paws. "My darling Rebecca."

Noticing a sign reading that the store closes at 8 o'clock, a concerned Mojo checks his wallet and finds only a small sum of money. "Hmm," he muses. "Hopefully after I get my paycheck, I'll have enough money. I'll go pick it up after work." He then turns to his little friend. "Come on, girl, let's go to Rebecca's house." Foxy barks happily and wags her tail as the two continue their trek.

Meanwhile, at the Utonium Chateau, Rebecca and her family are busily getting ready for Christmas. Inside the house, Bubbles gathered a box of ornaments and sang, "Christmastime is in a few days! Fa-la-la-la, la-la-la-la! Santa will give me lots of toys today! Fa-la-la-la, la-la-la-laaaaaaaa!"

Buttercup covered her ears and said, "Bubbles, will ya knock it off?"

Bubbles said, "Sorry, just spreading a little Christmas cheer!"

Blossom is in the kitchen helping Rebecca bake some Christmas cookies with gingerbread dough, sugar cookie dough, and chocolate chip dough. When Rebecca is rolling out the sugar cookie dough and humming O Holy Night to herself, she heard a knock to 'Shave and a Haircut'. Wiping her hands into her apron, Rebecca rushed over and knocked back 'Two Bits'.

Mojo sees the door open and says, "I never get tired of doing that."

Rebecca chuckled and gave Mojo a kiss on the cheek, "Hi, Mojo. I see that Foxy's here. So what brings you here at Casa de Utonium?"

Mojo smiles as he feels a small blush warm his face. "I've come to spend Christmas together with you, my love."

"Oh, how sweet you are!" Rebecca says happily as she gently takes his paw. "We would be very delighted for you to stay with us." Mojo feels his heart skip a rapid beat as Rebecca leads him inside. "Thank you, darling."

Upon entering the living room, the professor and the girls quickly hurry up to meet Mojo. "Oh, Mojo, how very good to see you!" the professor says happily. "Hi, Mojo!" the Powerpuffs cheerily call. "Merry Christmas!"

The monkey smiles. "Merry Christmas to you, too." Upon seeing Foxy, Rebecca's little dog Roxi gives a happy bark and hurries up to her sister, giving her many welcome licks. Rebecca and Mojo laugh kindly. "They're so sweet." Rebecca says softly.

Mojo said, "Indeed." Looking at some flour on Rebecca's cheek, he said, "Baking, I see?"

Rebecca asked, "How did you know?"

Mojo chuckled and gently wiped the flour off Rebecca's cheek with his thumb, "By seeing your hair a bit frazzled and seeing some flour on your face, I can tell that you're busy baking. Cookies?" Blossom said, "Yeah, me and Becca were just starting. You can help us out, too, Mojo. We're making gingerbread, sugar, and chocolate chip cookies."

Mojo said interested, "Oh, going for some variety? Why, yes, I'd be glad to help you two out!" Upon this, he took his coat and scarf off. However, Foxy and Roxi yelped in alarm when the coat covered them up. The Pomeranians yipped trying to get out, then Roxi and Foxy stuck their heads out of the sleeves. Seeing this, Mojo gently helps the little ones free. "Sorry, babies," he says with concern. "I need to be more careful of where I drop things." The puppies give a gracious bark in reply and wag their puffy tails.

Mojo then enters the kitchen with Blossom and Rebecca. He asks, "Alright, which cookies are we starting on?"

Rebecca said, "Sugar. I was just rolling the dough out. Blossom, could you find some of the cookie cutters?" Blossom said, "Sure, Becca." Mojo got out some of the cookie sheets onto the stove and sprayed them with some butter spray, while Rebecca finished rolling out the dough. Blossom got out a bunch of cookie cutters: a heart shape, a star shape, a gingerbread man shape, a reindeer shape, snowman shape, snowflake shape, teddy bear shape, and a Santa Claus shape.

Mojo observed, "That's a lot of cutter shapes."

Rebecca chuckled as she found another cutter shaped like a Christmas tree and smiled, "More the merrier."

Mojo blushes a bit as he then begins cutting out the cookies. Once the cookies are cut, he then places them on a pan, which Rebecca places in the oven. As Rebecca turns the oven on, she silently remembers the small sum of money in her purse. _I hope my paycheck comes soon_, she thinks solemnly. _Otherwise I won't be able to buy Mojo a present._

Everyone heard an explosion downstairs and rushed towards the source of the noise, which is down in the Professor's laboratory. Opening the door, Rebecca coughed from the smoke and called, "Uncle John, is everything okay?" The professor coughs a bit, "Please don't worry, Becca, I'm just fine. Just having a few difficulties with my latest experiment."

Mojo calls, "Alright, we just wanted to be sure, Professor." From the kitchen, the oven beeped and Mojo got towards the kitchen to get the sugar cookies out. Grabbing some oven mitts, he opened the oven and carefully got the trays out to reveal the sugar cookies a light golden color. Bubbles managed to get some of the cooling trays for the cookies, then Mojo said, "We could use some of the extra dough for each of the cookies for ourselves as snacks, by which I mean we could save the leftover dough for the sugar cookies, chocolate chip, and gingerbread cookies to make some cookies for ourselves to eat as snacks as well as having some free samples."

"Ooh, excellent idea, Mojo." Rebecca replies.

Bubbles looked at the sugar cookies that are already cooling off and asked, "Can I spread some icing on, Becca? Pretty please?"

Rebecca said, "Sure, Bubbles. You could even sprinkle on some of the red, white, and green sprinkles as well."

"Ooh, thank you!" the blue Powerpuff replies happily. She then hovers over to the counter and begins to merrily spread the cookies with vanilla icing and sprinkles. Mojo got out the chocolate chip cookie dough to roll out and smoothed the dough out until it's all even. Rebecca and Blossom placed the many cutters onto the dough, then they placed them onto another tray to put in the oven. Once the batch is finished, Rebecca then removes the tray from the oven, upon which she and Mojo then prepare the gingerbread cookies. Mojo cuts out the shapes, upon which Rebecca places them on a pan, and puts it in the oven. Mojo says, "Well, these are turning out great!"

Rebecca said, "Yeah. Girls, who wants to lick the spoons?" Buttercup, Bubbles, and Blossom called happily, "Ooh, me! I do, I do!" Mojo chuckled at their eagerness, then said, "Alright, Girls. Who wants to have the spoons with sugar cookie dough, chocolate chip, and gingerbread?"

Bubbles said, "I want sugar!"

Buttercup said, "I call dibs on chocolate chip!"

Blossom said, "I'll have gingerbread!"

Rebecca smiles as she hands each of her little cousins a spoon, which they happily begin licking. "Mmm, good!"

Rebecca and Mojo smile and hold hands as they watch this darling scene. "Aww, how sweet they are." Rebecca coos. Mojo sighed, "Yes."

Rebecca asked, "Um, care to walk over towards the city to pick up my paycheck?" Mojo said, "Oh, yes. I was just on my way there, too. We could go together to pick up our paychecks and bring the puppies for a walk."

"Good idea, my dear." Rebecca says kindly as the two traipse over to get the puppies' leashes. "Goodbye, girls!" they call as they walk toward the door. "We'll be back soon!"

"'Bye, guys!" the girls call in reply, politely waving. "Please take care!"


	2. Love and Friendship

Rebecca and Mojo make their way into town, presently arriving at Duke's Diner. Duke said, "Mojo! Becca! Nice to see you two kids here!"

Mojo said, "Hello, Duke."

Rebecca smiles, "Hi, Duke. Have our paychecks come in yet?"

Duke smiles, "Why yes, my friends. Please wait right here." Duke disappears through a nearby door and returns shortly with the couple's paychecks. Duke said, "Here's yours, Mojo. And here's yours, Becca." Once the two received the paychecks, Duke looked at the puppies and chuckled, "And two little biscuits for the little ladies." The puppies yip a cheery thank you as they happily eat their treats. Duke laughs kindly, "Little cuties!"

Mojo and Rebecca Smile happily. "Thank you, Duke!"

"You're quite welcome, friends." Duke cheerily replies.

The two then pause for a moment to silently look the checks over. Rebecca thought to herself, Okay, this should be enough to get Mojo the watch and the book collection of Pushkin's works, along with Dostoyevsky. Mojo looked at his check and thought to himself, Good, this will be enough to get the necklace and earrings for Rebecca. Rebecca turns to Mojo. "Uhm, I'll be right back, Honey, I have...something to do in town." Mojo replies, "Certainly, my sweet, I have...something that needs done, too." The two then leave the restaurant and begin to go their separate ways. "Goodbye, darling!" Rebecca says. "Goodbye, Dearie." Mojo replies.

Meanwhile, in another part of town, Rebecca's two friends April and Deanna are walking through the Townsville dump when they arrive at the Gang Green Gang's residence. Deanna rings the doorbell, upon which five voices sing out, "Come in, come in, come in...Come in!" "Pthbbht!" The girls laugh happily as the door swings open and their boyfriends traipse out to greet them.

"Dee!" Ace, who's wearing a denim blue winter coat over a white shirt, black pants, a pair of black winter boots, an orange and blue striped scarf, and a pair of slightly beat-up looking dark brown gloves, as well as his usual shades, exclaims happily.

"April!" Snake, who's wearing a orange winter coat over a white shirt, brown pants, a pair of darker brown winter boots, a black and brown striped scarf, and a pair of equally beat up looking black gloves, as well as his usual hat, cries merrily.

The two embrace their girlfriends in a big hug and gently sweep them off their feet; April and Deanna beam and plant kisses on their boyfriend's cheeks, causing them to blush. "Oh, we're so happy to see you, Sweeties!" the girls say.

Billy, Arturo, and Grubber walked over to say hello. Billy wore a green turtleneck sweater with yellow strips, his usual jeans, and a pair of black winter boots. Arturo wore a maroon sweater with black pants and black boots, while Grubber wore a funny sweater that resembles a candy cane with the striped pattern, a pair of jeans, and surprisingly a pair of brown winter boots. Billy said, "Hi, girls!"

Arturo smiled, "Hola, chicas!"

"Pthbbht, thbbht!" Grubber razzes hello.

Deanna said, "Hi, guys."

April said, "You guys wanna come over to Townsville to hang out? We could go ice skating."

Ace said, "Oh, that's sounds pretty cool. Uh, it's kinda like roller blading, right?"

Deanna said, "Yeah, kinda like that. Only that the area you skate on is made of ice."

April adds, "We could even go visit Becca at her place and help decorate."

"Ooh, good ideasss!" Snake says, happily anticipating meeting with his friends.

As the group begin making their way into town, Snake notices April wearing a round pearlescent watch, suspended by a thick ribbon, around her neck. "Sssay, that'ssss a very pretty watch," he notes. "Issss it new?"

"Oh, why, no," April replies as she removes the item and holds it up. "It's a family heirloom, which originally belonged to my great grandmother."

"Ooh, how very niccce." Snake begins to get a dreamy look in his eyes as he gently wraps his arm around her shoulder. "I bet it'd be niccce if it had a gold chainsss for around your pretty neck." April smiles and blushes deeply.

As Deanna and Ace walk together, he muses, "Hmm, maybe I'll bring my guitar when we visit Becca's place."

"Wonderful idea, Honey," Deanna replies sweetly as she gently holds him close. "Your lovely music always makes my heart sing." Ace smiles as a blush warms his face. Deanna begins to get a wistful look in her eyes. "An instrument like that deserves a special case."

"Yeah." Ace sighs blissfully.


	3. He's a Good Skate

When the group headed towards Townsville Park, everywhere has snow and a large pond where everyone would swim is now frozen with ice as a couple of people are skating around. Mojo and Rebecca walked the puppies when snow began to fall around.

Noticing a number of couples skating and lovingly holding hands, Mojo turns to Rebecca with starry eyes. "Shall we, my sweet?"

Rebecca said with a smile, "Sure."

The two then go to rent pairs of skates.

When Rebecca got onto the ice after putting her skates on, Mojo stood a few feet away unsure. Rebecca asked, "Mojo, aren't you going to skate with me?" Mojo said, "I feel silly about putting these skates on for I do not know how to ice skate. I don't know about roller blading either. I'd be pretty clumsy and fall on my butt a couple of times until I break one of my butt cheeks."

Rebecca said, "Mojo, you can put the skates on. I'll teach you. My mom used to ice skate."

Mojo asked, "Really?"

Rebecca nods, "Uh-huh. Other than playing piano and singing, ice skating was her thing. Come on over and I'll show you. We'll take a few baby steps for you to get the gist of it."

Rebecca gently takes a still rather unsure Mojo's hand as she leads him out onto the ice. She said, "Okay, let's start out with a little glide. Follow my lead." With that, she held both of Mojo's hands and began to lead him into a glide. Rebecca counted, "One, two, three. One, two, three. One, two, three. That's it, Mojo."

Mojo said, "It's working. I'm doing it!"

Rebecca said, "If you need to stop, keep balance and don't move your feet too fast."

"Certainly, my sweet." Mojo politely obliges.

The two careen gracefully across the frozen pond; as they pass by Ace and Deanna and April and Snake, the two couples happily wave to them. "Hey, guys!"

Over at the Utonium home, the Girls saw snow falling around and called, "Professor, can we go outside? PLEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAASE?" The Professor lightly chuckled and said, "Of course, Girls. Be sure to keep warm." Buttercup said, "We will, Professor." With that, the Girls got on their mittens, scarves, and earmuffs on. When they flew out towards the city, they stopped at the park to see the Gang Green Gang, Deanna and April, Mojo, and Rebecca skating.

"Hello, friends!" "Howdy!" the girls call, happily waving to their friends. Upon seeing them, Rebecca, Mojo and the others laugh joyfully and wave in reply. "Hello, girls! Hello, professor!" Miss Keane then strolls by, walking her cat Valentino, the professor waves politely and calls, "Hello, Miss Keane! Merry Christmas!" The teacher smiles as a blush warms her face. "Merry Christmas to you, too, Professor Dear."

As the girls and professor join their friends, the group begins to merrily sing: 

Mojo: "_It's in the singing of a street corner choir,_  
><em> It's going home and getting warm by the fire,<em>  
><em> It's true wherever you find love, <em>  
><em> It feels like Chri-i-stmas<em>,"

Rebecca: "_A cup of kindness that we share with another,_  
><em> A sweet reunion with a friend or a brother<em>,"

Powerpuffs: "_In all the places you find love,_  
><em> It feels like Chri-i-stmas<em>,"

Professor: "_It is the season of the heart,_  
><em> A special time of caring,<em>  
><em> The ways of love made clear<em>,"

Miss Keane: "_And it is_"

Valentino: "Meow."

Miss Keane: "_The season of the spirit_,"

Valentino: "Purrrr."

Miss Keane: "_The message if we hear it_,"

Miss Keane and Professor: "_Is make it last all yeeeeear_!"

April: "_It's in the giving of a gift to another,_  
><em> A pair of mittens that were made by your mother<em>,"

Deanna: "_It's all the ways that we show love_  
><em> That feel like Chri-i-stmas<em>,"

Snake: "_A part of childhood we'll alwayssss remember_,"

Ace: "_It is da summer of da soul in December_,"

Billy: "_Yes, when you do your best for love,_  
><em> It feels like Chri-i-stmas<em>,"

Mojo: "_It is the season of the heart_,"

Foxy: "Wuf."

Rebecca: "_A special time of caring_,"

Roxi: "Yip!"

Both: "_The ways of love made clear_,"

Arturo and Billy: "_It is the season of the spirit,_  
><em> The message if we hear it,<em>  
><em> Is make it last all year<em>,"

Grubber: "Pthbbht!"

Mojo: "_It's in the singing of a street corner choir,_  
><em> It's going home and getting warm by the fire,<em>  
><em> It's true wherever you find love, <em>  
><em> It feels like Chri-i-stmas<em>,"

Rebecca: "_It's true where-eever you find love_..."

Both: "_It feels like_-"

All: "_Chri-i-stmaas_!"

Rebecca: "_It feels like_-"

All: "_Chri-i-stmaas_!"

Mojo: "_It feels like_-"

All: "_Chri-i-stmaas_!"

Mojo(Softly): "_It feels like_-"

Mojo and Rebecca: "_Chri-i-stmaas_."

As the song ends, the couples hold each other close and share a kiss as everyone cheers happily. The puppies and cat hop up on their hind legs, yipping and mewing excitedly. While everyone got back to skating, Mojo held Rebecca by her waist as his girlfriend made a graceful arabesque when gliding.

Mojo chuckled, "Looks like you have a bit of your mother's talent in skating, too." Rebecca beams warmly as her heart skips a beat. "Thank you, my sweet, you're very kind."

The professor then turns to the group. "Well say, would everyone like to come to our house for a Christmas party?"

"We'll have a big Christmas dinner." Buttercup says.

"And decorate the tree." Blossom notes.

"And sing happy songs!" Bubbles adds.

Rebecca said, "Great idea! But before we head over, there's something I need to do."

Mojo said, "Yes, same with me. We'll be back in time to meet with you at the Utonium Chateau."


	4. The Perfect Gift

Rebecca made her way towards the bookstore to purchase the books for Mojo and paid for them. She looked at her watch on her wrist and said, "Okay, I might check the shop to see if the watch is still there."

She then hurries down the road toward the watch shop. Once she got there, she saw the watch in the display window and a man closing up the store. Rebecca said, "Mister, wait a minute! I need to buy that watch for my boyfriend as a Christmas present! Please unlock the shop and let me in?" The man said sadly, "I'm sorry, miss, but it's already closing time."

"But sir," Rebecca pleads. "It was a special gift-"

The man said, "Miss, I said before that it's closing time."

Rebecca said, "No, c'mon! I have the money! You've got to let me in and buy it!"

The man said, "For the last time, no. I'm sorry, miss. I really am, but I just can't do it."

Meanwhile, Mojo is at the jewelry store to get the necklace and it was closing time as well. Mojo said in disbelief, "WHAT?! You mean to tell me at this last minute that it's closing time?! But I really need to purchase, buy, and pay for the necklace and earrings set as a Christmas present for my girlfriend! Please, you have to let me in!"

The jeweler says, "I'm sorry, sir, but it's closing time."

"But, ma'am, tomorrow is Christmas." Mojo importunes.

The jeweler said, "I understand, but all the shops are closed at that time. I'm really sorry. The only time you can get this is after Christmas on December 26."

Mojo heaved a sigh of defeat and said, "Very well." After he leaves the jewelry store, Mojo feels his body quiver and his eyes watering with tears. Mojo walked as fast as he could to not break down, but it was too late when he was only three houses away from the Utonium Chateau that he sat on the curb and buried his face into his hands sobbing.

Mojo wept, "This is going to be the worst Christmas. I don't have a gift for Rebecca and she'll hate me for it." Unknown to him, Mojo felt a tiny paw on his knee and heard a tiny whimper. Also, he heard a familiar voice ask, "Mojo, what's wrong?" Mojo looked up to see Bubbles sitting by his side and Foxy on her hind legs with her paws on her master's knees.

Mojo sniffles, "I wanted to get Rebecca a special gift for Christmas, but I couldn't get to the store in time and it...it...closed. Now I don't have any presents for her and she'll be so sad on Christmas day."

Foxy whimpers and gently kisses Mojo's tears away as Bubbles gently pats his shoulder. Bubbles said, "Oh, Mojo, don't be sad. I'm sure that something will turn up and that Santa has something up his sleeve. Come on, let's get inside before it snows."

Not long before Mojo left the jewelry store, Rebecca was busy getting Mojo's present wrapped. She looked at the books and sighed, "Although I can't get him the watch, I bet these books will make him happy. What do you think, Roxi?" Roxi panted and gave a tiny yip, then Rebecca grabbed some Christmas wrapping paper, a roll of tape, a pair of scissors, and some red ribbons. As she begins to wrap the presents, Rebecca begins to think of her dear Mojo, remembering the day they first met. She sighs blissfully as a dreamy look fills her eyes, then begins to sing:

"_When I'd got to know him, we found more things to say,_  
><em> I always hoped to reach him, there had to be a way,<em>  
><em> Everyone needs someone, he must need someone, too,<em>  
><em> Now that I finally know him better, here's what I will do,<em>

_ I'll read him stories_  
><em> From picture books all filled with wonder,<em>  
><em> Magic worlds where the impossible<em>  
><em> Becomes the every day,<em>  
><em> We'll climb a mountaintop<em>  
><em> And find some moonbeams to sit under,<em>  
><em> I'll lead, because I know the way,<em>

_ So much to discover, I do it every day,_  
><em> I could live inside bright pages<em>  
><em> Where the words all rhyme,<em>  
><em> We will slay the dragons that still follow him around,<em>  
><em> And he'll smile, yes, he'll smile<em>  
><em> As his dreams leave the ground,<em>

_ Stories and stories,_  
><em> 'Bout mermaids, kings, and sunken treasure,<em>  
><em> Magic worlds where the impossible<em>  
><em> Becomes the everyday,<em>  
><em> I know a tiny place,<em>  
><em> Just a dot, too small to measure,<em>  
><em> I'll take him there, I know the way,<em>

_ Stories 'bout heroes_  
><em> Who overcame their deepest sorrows,<em>  
><em> They'll put hope into his heart,<em>  
><em> He'll cherish every day,<em>  
><em> He'll find a better world<em>  
><em> And the strength to face tomorrow,<em>  
><em> I'm sure that when he knows the way...<em>  
><em> He'll want to stay<em>."

As Roxi puts her little paw in the center of a bow Rebecca is tying, Rebecca smiles blissfully, still deep within her memories. "It seems like only yesterday."

Just then, Rebecca hears a knock at the door, jogging her out of her reverie. She quickly hurries over to answer it, upon which being greeted by Mojo, Bubbles, and Foxy.

Rebecca says, "Hi. Come on in. Is everything okay?"

Mojo took his coat and scarf off upon entering, then said, "The sidewalks were a little icy and I fell on my side, but Bubbles and Foxy came by to help me up." Mojo felt bad about lying to his girlfriend, but he didn't want to crush her spirit by telling her about not being able to get her present.

Over at the dump, Ace and Snake heaved sad sighs. Ace said, "Man, I can't even get Deanna's gift!"

Snake sighed, "Me neithersss."

Looking casually over his shoulder, Ace notices his rock guitar leaning against the wall. At almost the same time, Snake peeks over and sees his skateboard sitting in the corner. Upon this, the two exclaim, in almost the same breath, "Ooh, that's it!"

"Oh no, please go first." Ace says.

"Oh no, pleasssse, I insssist." Snake replies.

"Well, I was wonderin', maybe, if I could sell my guitar, I'd could get enough money fer Dee's present." Ace notes.

Snake said, "I wasss thinking the sssame thing! If I sellsss my ssskateboard, I could be able to get April'sss gift." The two then share determined looks. "If we hurry, we can make it just in time." Ace notes.

Upon this, the two hurry into town, presently arriving at the shopping center. They quickly round a corner, approaching a fancy shop; unfortunately, no sooner do they set foot on the front walk than they observe, to their horror, the shop closing! Ace and Snake look on dolefully as metal grating drops down over the windows. Just then, the two notice and elderly man stepping out of the front door. "Uhm, excuse us, sir." Ace addresses him, upon which the shopkeeper turns to face them. "We wassss hopin' ta trade thesssse for...ssssome gifts for our girlsssss." Snake says softly as he and Ace hold the items up.

The shopkeeper takes and looks over the guitar and skateboard, then shakes his head. "Mmn, I'm sorry, fellas, but those items aren't worth much." He then hands the items back to Ace and Snake, locks the door, and begins to leave. "Well, Merry Christmas, boys."

Very saddened and distressed, Ace and Snake begin to slowly traipse away from the shop, with tears trickling down their cheeks. They sit dolefully on a curb nearby, as Ace softly plays a slow Christmas tune on his guitar. Hearing the song, the shopkeeper pauses and peeks over his shoulder. A concerned look crosses his face as he traipses back up to the two. "Uhm, say, fellas," he addresses them, his voice now much less gruff. "I, uh, believe I was mistaken; those items seem to be worth somethin' after all." Upon hearing this, Ace and Snake's faces brighten; they gently brush their tears away. The shopkeeper then unlocks the door to the shop. "Please come in, boys." Now feeling lighthearted, the two hurry inside.


	5. Everyone's Feeling Jolly

Meanwhile, back at the Utonium Chateau, the friends are beginning to decorate the house. Rebecca got herself dressed in a beautiful white dress that is strapless with a black ribbon tied around under the bust, a full tulle skirt that reaches to her knees, and a pair of white satin ballet flats. She also wore her hair curly with a white hairband, a pair of snowflake earrings with little white diamonds, and a matching necklace.

Roxi barked when she heard someone coming to the front door. Rebecca walked out of her room and asked, "What is it, girl?" When Rebecca came downstairs, she opened the door to see Deanna and April. She smiled, "Hey, guys." Deanna asked as she got inside and took her coat off, "Did we make it in time?"

Rebecca said, "You sure did."

April took her coat and hat off saying, "Great! Becca, you look beautiful!" April wore a pair of Christmas tree earrings, a black velvet dress that comes an inch above the knee and has strapless sweetheart neckline with a little bit of white lace, and black pumps. Deanna wore her hair wavy with red bows in her hair, a pearl necklace, a strapless red satin dress with white faux fur on the neckline and at the hem of the skirt that come to her knees, and a pair of matching red flats.

Rebecca said, "You both look great, too! I love your earrings, April."

April said, "Thanks, Becca."

Roxi and Foxy hopped on their hind legs, which made the girls pet the little Pomeranians. As the front door opened again, Buttercup placed a Christmas tree into a tree holder and said, "Here's the tree." Mojo came in with a tray of mugs and said, "Here's some hot chocolate for everyone." He set the tray on the coffee table and looked at the girls talking excitedly about Christmas. Slowly making his way, Mojo placed a finger to his lips to not let Deanna and April say anything. Once he got behind Rebecca, Mojo placed his hands over Rebecca's eyes and said, "Guess who."

Rebecca reached her hand to Mojo's wrist and said, "I know it's you, Mojo Jojo." Turning around, she looked at him when he smiled, "And you're right." Holding her hands, he gave his girlfriend a kiss on the cheek and said, "You look like an angel, Rebecca."

Just then, the doorbell rang and Mojo rushed over to answer. He looked to see Ace, Snake, Billy, Arturo, and Grubber. "Why, hello, friends." Mojo greets them politely.

"Hey, Mojo." Ace replies as he and the others enter the house.

"Ssssorry we'ssss late," Snake notes. "We jussssst had a little ssssssomething to take care of." He gives Mojo a small nonchalant wink, upon which Mojo nods understandingly.

Ace kissed Deanna and said, "Baby, you look beautiful!"

Deanna smiled, "Aww, thanks, Ace."

Snake hugs April and smiles, "You look pretty, April. I love the earringsss."

April beams happily. "Oh, thank you, Snake Dear."

Billy said, "Is that the tree? It's big as me!"

Bubbles said, "Yeah, it's gonna look pretty when it's decorated! It's going to be the best Christmas ever!" Mojo sighed, "Yes, for the first time." Everyone heard what Mojo said and looked at the forlorn expression on his face.

Buttercup hovers slowly up to Mojo. "Is something wrong, Mojo?" she softly inquires to him.

"Uhm, n-no, nothing really." Mojo replies hesitantly.

Rebecca said, "Mojo, you don't look alright. What is it?"

Mojo heaved a sigh and said, "Well, every Christmas that I've spent as a villain were always depressing and lonely. By which I mean is that every year on December 25th, I am always alone, in solitude, by myself, and never around others for this joyous season. And even now, I somehow feel that this Christmas will be the same as the year before. Nothing will change."

Rebecca held Mojo's hand and said, "I believe something will, Mojo."

Rebecca began to sing.

Rebecca: "_There's more to this time of year, than sleigh bells and holly_  
><em> Mistletoe and snow. Those things come and go much deeper than snow,<em>  
><em> Stronger than the strongest love we'll know. We'll ever know<em>..."

Feeling something inside them, Deanna and April began to sing as well.

April: "_As long as there's Christmas, I truly believe _  
><em> That hope is the greatest of the gifts we'll receive<em>."

Deanna: "_As long as there's Christmas, we'll all be just fine._  
><em> A star shines above us, lighting your way and mine<em>."

Feeling a little better and some hope inside him, Mojo got up and said, "Alright, let's make this the best Christmas not only for myself, but for the Gang and everyone else!" Rebecca and her friends smile warmly, feeling wonderful that Mojo was happy as he merrily runs off to join the others.

Professor Utonium strolls happily by, carrying a covered tray, as he begins to sing: 

Professor: "_Just as long as there's Christmas, there will be Christmas pud,_  
><em> Tons of turkey<em>,"

Blossom: "_And cranberry sauce,_  
><em> And mince pies if we're good<em>,"

Mojo: "_Lots of logs on the fire_,"

April: "_Lots of gifts on the tree,_  
><em> All wrapped up in red ribbons<em>,"

Powerpuffs: "_Wonder if there's one for us three_?"

Ace: "_We're due for a party,_  
><em> Where on Earth do we start<em>?"

Deanna: "_I may wear my tiara_  
><em> You bought me in Monmarte<em>,"

Snake: "_Oh, the sssilver will sssparkle_,"

Arturo: "_And the china will gleam_,"

Billy: "_It will all be as shiny as a brand new centime_,"

Bubbles: "_After dinner, we'll play games_,"

Buttercup: "_'Til the morning breaks through_,"

Mojo: "_Then we'll meet in the yard_  
><em> And this is what we will do<em>,"

Blossom: "_We'll build us a snowman_  
><em> That will reach to the sky<em>,"

Rebecca: "_It will stay up until July_,"

As everyone was getting the tree decorated, everyone was able to put on the lights, the garlands, beads, and ornaments around. Rebecca held a beautiful angel topper and said, "And for the pièce de résistance." Billy said, "Here, let me give ya a boost." With that, he gets Rebecca on his shoulders as Rebecca manages to put the topper on the tree perfectly.

All: "_As long as there's Christmas, I truly believe,_  
><em> That hope is the greatest of the gifts we'll receive<em>,  
><em>As long as our guiding star shines from above<em>,"

Mojo: "_As long as there's Christmas, we'll all be just fine_,"

Rebecca: "_There'll always be Christmas_,"

When Billy gently placed Rebecca next to Mojo, Professor Utonium plugged in the lights for the tree and everything lit up with a warm glow. Rebecca held Mojo's hand and the two sang as they looked at each other lovingly.

Both: "_So there always will be a time_  
><em> When the world is filled with peace<em>  
><em> And love<em>."

As the group completes their song, they pause and marvel at the beautifully decorated house. Rebecca sighs blissfully. "It truly does feel like Christmas. And best of all, we all did it together." Mojo smiled, "You're right, Rebecca."

Grubber pointed to the couple and razzed, "Pffbt-pbbbt!" Mojo asked, "What is it, Grubber?" Looking up, Bubbles giggled as she held some mistletoe over Mojo and Rebecca's heads. She said, "You two get to kiss each other!" The two stare happily into each other's eyes and blush. Rebecca and Mojo them gently take each other's hands and share a kiss.


	6. Time With Friends is Time Well Spent

Blossom held up a tray of cookies and said, "Anybody want some cookies? We got gingerbread, sugar, and chocolate chip." "Ooh, yes, please!" everyone replies happily. Blossom smiles as she hovers about, passing the tray to each of her friends.

"Mmm, these are delisssssh!" Snake says happily, munching on a gingerbread cookie.

"Mmm, these are very good!" Deanna says happily, taking a bite of a sugar cookie.

Mojo grabbed a mug of hot chocolate and took a sip, then he looked at Rebecca giggling at him. He asked, "What?" Rebecca points to her upper lip, "Nice mustache, Mojo." Feeling his upper lip lined with whipped cream, Mojo chuckles, "Yes, thank you. Soft and fluffy."

Rebecca took a sip of hers and said, "Mmm, white hot chocolate's pretty tasty."

"Mmm," Ace sighs blissfully as he takes a sip of his. "This is real good-like."

At Mojo and Rebecca's feet, the puppies are happily gnawing on some gingersnap treats. The two smile happily at this cute scene. Mojo lightly nudges Rebecca and asks, "You know what you're going to get for Christmas?"

Rebecca said, "I might be getting some clothes, new books, a makeup palette, and a couple of nail polish collections. I might even have some jewelry, too. You?"

Mojo shrugs, "Maybe a few books, some cologne, and maybe a nice watch." The two share nonchalant smiles.

Snake then turns to April and notices that she's no longer wearing her watch. Snake asks, "Hey, April, how come you don't havesss your watch?"

April said, "I was busy getting ready and I wanted to keep it safe at home."

"Oh, that'sss a very wise idea." Snake replies. As he turns away, a concerned look crosses April's face. She was Glad that Snake hadn't figured out the truth, but didn't know how long she could keep it a secret from remembered earlier about getting a bracelet for Deanna as a present before giving away his guitar, then he asked, "So, uh, Dee, whatcha thinkin' about getting for Christmas?"

Deanna said, "I don't know, but I guess I would love to have a beautiful tennis bracelet that's golden and has rubies all around." Ace gives a small smile.

"By the way, Sweetie," Deanna says as she gently places her arm around his shoulder. "Would you like to play us a bit of music?" Ace gulps nervously as a bead of sweat begins running down the side of his face. "Uhm, I'd love to, Honey, but, uh," He thinks quickly. "Perhaps I'll wait 'til everyone's opened their presents, yeah."

Deanna beams. "Oh, that's a wonderful idea, Puddin' Pop!" Ace smiles and mentally breathes a sigh of relief, glad that Deanna hadn't discovered the truth.

Billy said, "Duh, guys! We should watch some of those Christmas specials on the TV!""Ooh, good idea!" everyone says excitedly.

The group quickly seat themselves in front of the TV. Rebecca, Mojo, April, Snake, Deanna, Ace, and the professor sit on the couch, the girls and Arturo hop up onto the back of the couch, Billy and Grubber each sit in easy chairs nearby, and the puppies lie at their owners' feet, happily wagging their tails. The three couples gently place their arms around each other's shoulders as the professor turns on the TV. With the TV on, everyone watched a couple of Christmas movies like A Christmas Story, the first two Home Alone movies, both versions of How the Grinch Stole Christmas, Rudolph, Frosty, and Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas.

One the movies are over, Bubbles coos happily, "Aww, those were so sweet!"

"Yeah," Blossom says blissfully. "Rudolph and Frosty are so adorable."

"Loved how Mr. Grinch learned to be nice, too." Buttercup adds. Her sisters sigh blissfully. "Oh yeah..."

"Ha, ha," Ace laughs. "Aw gosh, all of those pranks dat kid played on them crooks in da Home Alone movies were priceless!" Deanna laughs, "Oh indeed!"

Mojo breathes a hearty, contented sigh. "Christmas truly is the season of love." Rebecca smiled, "Along with joy and hope."

"Indeed." Mojo says blissfully.

Noticing the time on his watch, the professor inquires, "Well say, would everyone like to join us for Christmas dinner?"

"Ooh boy, yes please!" everyone replies happily. "The professor laughs kindly. "Wonderful!"

Within moments, the group begins getting ready. Snake and April help the Powerpuffs set the table as Mojo and Rebecca go to get the food. Everyone got seated when they looked to see the Professor bring in a large turkey, while Rebecca and Mojo brought in the string bean casserole, mashed potatoes, white corn, cranberry sauce, turkey filling, gravy, and hot rolls. Before Mojo sat in his seat next to Blossom, he pushed out a chair by Bubbles and said, "Here, Becca." Rebecca sat in the chair and smiled when her boyfriend gently pushed her in, then said, "Thanks, Mojo."

Mojo kissed Rebecca's cheek and sat next to her saying, "You're welcome, my angel."

As April and Deanna are about to sit down, Ace and Snake quickly pull out chairs for them. ""Here, Babycakes." Ace says kindly. "Here, Honeypie." Snake says politely. The girls smile happily and give their boyfriends a gentle kiss. "Oh, thank you Sweeties." Ace and Snake smile and blush a bit. "You're quite welcome, Babes."

The professor then serves the group their food, which they happily eat. "Mmm, dis is real good like!" Billy says as he takes a bite of turkey.

Rebecca cuts a piece of her turkey and eats it, then says, "Uncle John, you did a great job on the turkey!"

Professor Utonium smiled, "Aww, thank you, sweetie."

Mojo ate his potatoes and said after a swallow, "These potatoes are so rich and creamy."

Once everyone's eaten, the professor then serves everyone a slice of white chocolate mint pie with red and green sprinkles, which the group happily eat. "Mmn," Buttercup says happily as she munches on a piece. "This is very good. Thank you, Professor!"

The professor beams happily. "You're quite welcome, Honey."

Rebecca smiles, "This kinda reminds me of chocolate chip mint ice cream."

Mojo said, "Indeed, it has a rich flavor to it. I might try making that at my observatory for both of us, Becca."

"That would be wonderful, Sweetie." Rebecca happily replies. Mojo feels a blush warming his face as his lips curl into a wide happy smile.


	7. The Best Christmas of All

After dinner, the group gather in the living room to exchange gifts. The Powerpuffs give the puppies their gifts, two rubber squeaky balls, two chew bones, two tug-me rope toys, and two new dishes. Foxy and Roxi yip excitedly as they begin merrily scrambling around the floor, playing with their new toys, causing the girls to giggle happily.

The three couples seat themselves on the couch together. Rebecca gets her present for Mojo out and hands it to him saying, "Mojo, this is for you. Merry Christmas." Mojo smiled and looked at the present on his lap, "Thank you, my angel. You did well with the wrapping. I wonder what's in here." Tugging the ribbon end with a light pull and placing it beside him, Mojo tore the rest of the wrappings and looked at the set of books.

Mojo said, "Dostoyevsky and Pushkin's works! Rebecca, that's very thoughtful and sweet of you!"

Rebecca smiled, "I knew you'd like them, Mojo."

Mojo said, "Like them? I'd love to read these!"

Rebecca beams happily, then suddenly notices a sad look crossing Mojo's face. "Why, Mojo Sweetie," she says worriedly. "What's wrong?" Mojo gulps audibly, feeling ashamed to even say the words. Rebecca gently takes his hand. "Don't worry, Mojo, you can tell me, I promise."

Mojo felt tears form in his eyes and said, "I didn't get you your gift. I tried to get your present, but the jewelry store was closing. I had enough money, but with the said time for the store to close and begging, pleading, telling, asking, and demanding the store keeper to let me in to buy your gift was hopeless. I'm so sorry, Rebecca. You must hate me now for being a bad boyfriend in not buying a Christmas present for you when you have already given me something."

The group exchange concerned looks. Rebecca holds Mojo close and gently dabs his tears away. "Oh, but Mojo, that's certainly not so! You're very precious to me; all I've ever wanted or needed is to spend time together with you."

Mojo sniffles. "R...really?"

Rebecca says, "Of course. Ya know, the same thing happened to me when I was trying to get you a gift from a watch shop. I tried to get this really neat watch for you, but it was closing time, too. Anyways, I still love you no matter what. I always have and always will, Mojo."

Beginning to feel much better, Mojo smiles warmly as his heart skips a rapid beat. "Oh, Becca Darling, thank you so much! I will always love you, too!" The two then hold each other close and share a kiss; from nearby, the group all look on with starry eyes. "Aww!"

Reaching into a box nearby, Deanna takes out a large wrapped box and hands it to her boyfriend. "This is for you, Ace Honey. Merry Christmas." Ace smiles happily. "Thanks, Babycakes." He then reaches over and presents her with a small wrapped box. "This is fer you, Dee. Merry Christmas." Deanna blushes slightly. "Thank you, Puddin' Pop." Snake then presents April with a small box adorned with a large red ribbon. "Here'ssss my ssssspecial gift to you, April Dear. Merry Christmassss." April beams. "Thank you, Snake Sweetie." She then presents him with a small gift box. "Here is my special present to you, Sugarpie." Snake feels a blush warm his face. "Oh, thanksssss, Honeypie."

Ace Lays the large box across his lanky legs and gently tugs the wrapping paper off, revealing a large black leather case. "Aww, thanks, Dee, a...case for my guitar." His voice trails off a bit as his face slowly falls. Deanna carefully unwraps her gift, revealing a small black velvet box. Upon opening it, she discovers a beautiful gold tennis bracelet adorned with red rubies inside. "Oh, thank you, Ace Dear, a...ruby tennis bracelet."

Snake gently tugs the wrapping paper off of his present, revealing a small credit card-like object. "Gee, thankssssss, April, a...lifetime passss to the Townsville ssssssskate park." April carefully removes the ribbon from her present and opens it up to reveal a red velvet box; upon opening it, she finds a glimmering gold chain inside. "Oh, thank you, Snake Honey, a...chain for my watch."

Deanna breathes a small sigh. "Oh, Ace it's beautiful...but I sold my jewelry box to get you that case." Ace turns to her dolefully. "I sold my guitar ta get ya dat bracelet." April turns to Snake. "I sold my watch to get you that pass." Snake breathes a hearty sigh. "And I sssssssold my sssssskateboard to get a chain for your watchsssss." Deanna looks at Ace with a twinkle in her eyes. "Oh Ace, I can't believe you gave up your most treasured possession for me." Ace gently takes her hand. "Aw Dee, you're all da music I'll ever need." The two then embrace each other in a big hug and share a kiss.

"Oh, Snake," April says blissfully as she wraps her arms around his shoulders. "We sold our favorite things to make each other happy." Snake beams. "Being together with you makessssss me the happiesssssst of all." April's eyes sparkle as she and Snake hold each other close and share a happy kiss. The group watch this very touching scene with misty eyes.

Just then, the friends here a knock at the door. "I'll get it!" Bubbles says as she flies off. Upon answering the door, the blue Powerpuff sticks her head out. "Hello? Hello?" Hearing no response, Bubbles scratches her head in perplexity. At this moment, her gaze falls on a large series of wrapped presents of varying sizes sitting on the front step; she quickly picks them up and carries them inside. "Guys! Guys!" she says excitedly. "Someone left us presents!"

Professor Utonium asks, "Really? Who sent them over?"

Bubbles says, "I don't know. But these are for Snake, Ace, Mojo, and Rebecca."

As Bubbles hands the gifts to each of her friends, they curiously remove the wrapping paper. Upon opening hers, Rebecca notes with surprise, "Why, it's a sapphire necklace and a matching set of earrings!" Mojo gasps delightedly, "Why, that's the present I was hoping to buy you!" Turning to see what's inside his own gift, Mojo says, "Oh my, a gold watch and a bottle of cologne!" Rebecca exclaims, "It's my other present for you!"

As they open their presents, Ace, Deanna, April, and Snake exclaim at once, "Hey, it's my guitar!" "It's my jewelry box!" "It'sss my sssskateboard!" "My watch!" Elated, the couples hold each other close. "Someone must have known what had happened and wanted to help us." Rebecca notes blissfully.

Mojo sighs, "This truly is a Christmas miracle."

As the group watches this touching scene with starry eyes, a curious Blossom muses, "Hmm, I wonder who could have done this?" Bubbles scratches her head. "It must have been Santa Claus, but I wonder how he knew..."

From outside the door, a familiar red suited figure watches happily. "Oh, he has his ways."

Deanna smiles, "Ace, you now might be able to play for us."

April hugs Snake and says, "I'm glad that you can use that pass for the skate park." Snake kisses his girlfriend's cheek and says, "Yeah, and you having the chain to wear for your great-grandma'sss watch."

Mojo smiled as he dabbed a little bit of cologne on his wrist, "Antonio Banderas Blue Seduction, this is a good scent." Rebecca swaps her necklace and earrings for her new gift, then she holds up her sapphire necklace and asks, "Mojo, could you put this on for me?"

Gently taking the delicate chain on each end, Mojo said, "Of course."

Rebecca moved her hair over her shoulder when Mojo began to place the necklace on her and put the clasp together. Mojo gently kissed Rebecca's cheek and said, "The earrings and necklace do look beautiful on you, my angel."

Rebecca smiled, "Thanks, Mojo. I'll be right back to put my snowflake earrings and necklace in my room, then come back to hear Ace play his guitar."

"Certainly, my sweet." Mojo replies kindly.

Rebecca leaves for a bit, then returns momentarily wearing her sapphire earrings and necklace. She then rejoins Mojo, gently taking his hand; Ace begins to play a soft tune on his guitar as the friends all begin to sing:

Mojo: "_Here we are, warm and cozy by the fire's glow_,"

Rebecca: "_Singing songs and stealing kisses_  
><em> Under the mistletoe<em>,"

Rebecca holds a small sprig of mistletoe over Mojo's head and plants a small kiss on his cheek, causing him to blush.

Billy: "_We've finished our feast_,"

Arturo: "_And the tastiest treats_,"

April: "_But the spirit of Christmas just isn't complete_,"

All: "_With our true friends and family,_  
><em> And the memories we recall,<em>  
><em> It's the love we share that fills the air,<em>  
><em> And makes this the best Christmas of all<em>."

Snake: "_Ssssomething ssspecial underneath the tree_,"

Powerpuffs (flying up to Rebecca with a pretty new dress): "_We hope it fits you perfectly_,"

Ace: "_I'm makin' a wish on a sparklin' light_,"

Ace and Deanna(holding each other close): "_But that's not what makes this a magical ni-i-i-ght_,"

All: "_With our true friends and family,_  
><em> And the memories we recall,<em>  
><em> It's the love we share that fills the air,<em>  
><em> And makes this the best Christmas of all,<em>

_ It's filled with friends and warm wishes_  
><em> That makes this the beeeeeest Christmas of aaaaaaaall<em>!"

As the song concludes, the group sigh happily. "This truly is the best Christmas of all." Mojo says contentedly as a happy smile spreads across his face. "Indeed," Rebecca breathes. "And moreso that we've spent it together."

Mojo blushes deeply. "Merry Christmas, Becca Dear."

Rebecca beams happily. "Merry Christmas, Mojo Sweetie."

**THE END.**

Voice Cast  
>Rebecca Utonium-Jennifer Love-Hewitt<br>Rebecca Singing-Paige O'Hara  
>Mojo JojoFirst Shopkeeper-Roger L. Jackson  
>Deanna Makatsch-Mila Kunis<br>Deanna Singing-Judy Kuhn  
>April Franklin-Mandy Moore<br>April Singing-Jody Benson  
>Professor Utonium-Tom Kane<br>Blossom/Jeweler-Cathy Cavadini  
>BubblesFoxy-Tara Strong  
>Buttercup-E.G. Daily<br>Ace/Grubber/Big Billy-Jeff Glen Bennett  
>SnakeNarrator/Valentino-Tom Kenny

Little Arturo-Jeff Garcia  
>Roxi-Jessie Flower<br>Duke-Danny DeVito  
>Third Shopkeeper-Jim Cummings<br>Santa Claus-Michael Bell


End file.
